1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus for sliding and mobile communication terminal having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is carried by a user and enables the user to exchange various kinds of information including video, audio, text, and the like with a corresponding user via wireless communication or enables the user to be provided with various services by accessing a prescribed server. The mobile communication terminal may be a mobile phone, a PDA (personal digital assistant), or the like. Furthermore, the mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, the mobile phone has evolved from an bar types into flip types, a folder types, and a slide types.
As shown in FIG. 1, a sliding apparatus for providing sliding movement for a mobile phone according to the related art consists of a moving part 1, a fixing plate 2 provided between a body of a terminal (not shown) and the moving part 1, which is moveable thereon. The sliding apparatus further includes an elastic device 3 provided between the fixing plate 2 and the moving part 1 to assist the moving part 1 to slide on the fixing plate 2.
To prevent free movement between the moving part 1 and the fixing plate 2 in the above-configured sliding apparatus, a loose-fitting adjusting part 4 is provided.
As shown in FIG. 2, the loose-fitting adjusting part 4 is provided at a lateral end portion of the moving part 1 that is configured to enclose a lateral end portion of the fixing plate 2. The loose-fitting adjusting part 4 adjusts a gap B or C between the fixing plate 2 and the moving part 1 in a thickness direction of the fixing plate 2 and also adjusts a gap A in a horizontal direction of the fixing plate 2. Thus, the moving part 1 is prevented from moving freely against the fixing plate 2. In particular, free movement is restricted by adjusting the amount of pressure the moving part 1 applies against the fixing plate 2 via the loose-fitting adjusting part 4.
However, in the related art sliding apparatus, friction can be excessively applied to interrupt a sliding motion of the apparatus for sliding. As a result, the moving part fails to move smoothly on the fixing plate causing the sliding motion of the moving part to feel unnatural. If the gap is excessively reduced, the sliding motion may become impossible. Even if the sliding motion is possible, considerable frictional noise can be generated between the moving part and the fixing plate.
Furthermore, each mobile phone has a different environment, different design parameters, different conditions for use, and each part of the mobile phone has its own conditions, as well. Therefore, controlling the gaps of the loose-fitting adjusting part 4 is heavily dependent on each individual mobile phone, which is very inconvenient and time-consuming. Moreover, it may cause product reliability issues.